Digishemales
by MiracleKing64
Summary: AU. after the final battle with Malomyiotismon, the 2nd group DigiDestined continue to protect both the digital and human world from danger however while spending a night in mysterious forest Davis discovers a shocking secret about a certain child of light and he soon finds out that she is not the only one with something extra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. This story takes place 3 months after the defeat of malomyotismon **Warning**: child sex, shemales, harem. yuri. You don't like it, then don't read

* * *

It's been three months since the defeat of malomyotismon. Both the human and digital worlds had returned to peace. At the moment the 2nd group of DigiDestined was on their usual patrol of the digital world except for Ken who had caught a cold a day ago. They were able to defeat a herd of rouge Tyrannomon and saved a village of Tsunomon. The kids and Digimon looked at the sky and saw the sun was setting and knew they had to get home before the gate was closed. The thankful Digimon offered them to stay in the village for the night. but the group politely declined as they told them they had to go home as fast as they can, but promised to come and visit them once in a while.

At the moment the group was currently walking through the forest trying to get back to the TV portal, however thanks to Davis' bad sense of direction they became lost.

"Great Davis! We're hopelessly lost!" Yolei shouted at the crimson-haired boy.

"Oh shut up! I'm following the digivice map, it must be some kind of interference!" The child of miracles shouted back as he shook his digivice up and down.

"Oh yeah sure!" she said with sarcasm as she checked her digivice and saw that he was right, there was some kind of interference with the map the arrows were going crazy pointing in all directions. "There is interference, the map is all screwy."

Davis gave Yolei a smug smile knowing he was right which made the DigiDestined of love and sincerity roll her eyes in annoyance.

"So what do you think is causing it?" Veemon asked.

The team looked around and only saw trees till it suddenly dawned on Gatomon where they were.

"Oh no! We're in the interforest!" everyone looked at the feline Digimon with confused looks.

"Gatomon what's the interforest?" Kari asked her partner.

"It's just what it means... interfere, this Forest is said to disrupt any Electronics in the area." the Digimon of light explained. "It's the reason why the Digivices are acting strange."

"Okay, then we go back the way we came." Veemon said as he started walking in a random direction.

"Yeah, but there's one problem," TK spoke up. "It's too dark to see where we have been." this made Veemon trip.

"So what can we do?" Patamon asked.

Davis crossed his arms and spoke. "Well, I guess we camp for the night."

"Davis remember what Tai and Matt told us, we can't stay in the digital world all night it's dangerous," Cody said.

However, Davis continued. "I know, but it's too dark to see anything, we can't walk or fly either."

Cody knew Davis was right, it was too dark to see so they couldn't walk or fly and with the forest giving off interference they had no choice but to set up camp for the night.

"I agree with Davis it's too dark to see." Kari added.

Yolei, Cody, T.K, and the Digimon nodded in agreement so it was settled, they were spending the night and thankfully it was the weekend.

So the DigiDestined and Digimon began to build a fire and while Davis and Veemon were looking for firewood they discovered a big tree filled with meat apples. They had learned of them from Gennai about a month after the final battle with Malomyotismon and found out that they tasted like different meat from the human world. Luckily davis brought a backpack with lunch earlier today which was now empty. While Veemon used his V-headbutt to slam against the tree knocking a lot of apples out of the tree to the ground, they began to collect as many as could fit in the backpack. Deciding they had enough they returned to the campsite, as they returned the duo showed everyone what they had gathered. As they ate and enjoyed their food the team began to tell stories around the campfire for about an hour, but they decided to call it a night. They all said their goodnights as they drifted to sleep.

A couple of hours later Davis opened his eyes and saw that it was still dark. And noticed everybody was still asleep, he decided to go back to sleep and wait for one of his friends to wake him up. As the child of miracles got ready to go back to bed, he saw Kari getting up as she looked around to see if anyone was awake to which Davis quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep he slightly opened his eyes and saw the child of light tiptoeing into the woods. The crimson-haired boy silently got up and tiptoed after his friend.

As he continued to follow her from a distanced Davis thought to himself '_What are you up to Kari_?'

As he continued to follow her she came to a complete stop in a small clearing, Davis quickly ducked behind a tree and peeked out from his hiding spot, he quietly circled the area and hid behind a bush to where he was so close she couldn't see him as he got to an angle to where he could see the front of her.

The child of light looked around to see that she was alone unaware that Davis was spying on her. "Alright, here we go," Kari whispered as she began to unbutton and unzip her yellow shorts and pulled them and her pink panties down which revealed the most shocking thing Davis has ever seen. Kari. the girl he was in love with. had a seven-inch penis with balls.

'_I can't believe it, Kari has a... dick!?_' Davis thought in shock as he felt his own manhood harden slightly as he continued to watch as Kari began to pee against the tree like a dog marking its territory.

Kari let out a relieved smile. "Aww... yeaaah," she said. As she finished Kari shook her dick to get the excess urine out.

Davis who was still shocked at what he was seeing leaned forward. As he did, he fell and landed on his face which startled Kari as she was shocked to see that Davis had learned her darkest secret. As the DigiDestined of light covered her crotch Davis stood up and saw the anger in Kari's eyes.

"Davis why are you following me?" she growled.

Davis has never seen Kari this angry or embarrassed. Davis put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry Kari, I woke up and saw you walk off. I just wanted to see if you were alright." this caused Kari to calm down slightly. Davis continued. "Kari, why do you have a dick?"

The child of light blushed with embarrassment, she turned away avoiding eye contact with him she had hoped this day would never come that no one would ever find out she lowered her head in shame.

"I was born a boy but my parents were expecting a girl, so while I was still a baby they put me on hormone treatments to change my body naturally and I was brought up as a girl but I'm nothing more than a freak." she began to cry as the tears fell down her cheeks Davis looked at her with a sad expression he had never seen Kari so sad before he could not just watch her cry the child of miracles walked up to the weeping shemale and hugged her from behind catching her off guard.

He then smiled. "It doesn't matter, girl or boy you're still the Kari Kamiya I fell in love with."

Kari was stunned by what he just said. "Do you really mean it? are you really ok with me being a boy?"

"I'll show you how much I mean it." Davis smiled as he gently grabbed a hold of Kari's member with his right hand and began to slowly stroke it earning a low moan from the child of light.

"D...Davis it… feels… good." Kari bit her lip and moaned feeling the pleasure from his gentle yet strong hand. It suddenly felt like her body was on fire she had masturbated before but this was so much different. '_Is this what it's like to be touched by someone other than yourself?_' however, her thoughts were interrupted when Davis began to add even more pleasure by giving soft kisses down her neck which made the child of light shiver after a few well-placed kisses he was surprised that her body was so soft and she smells so good in an unexpected move he began to lick her neck making the child of light gasp in both pleasure and surprise as she felt the roughness of his tongue rub against her skin and felt the drool the slide with each lick.

Davis smiled and whispered between licks and kisses. "You... taste... sweet… Kari." Kari blushed from the compliment that's when Davis moved his left hand down and began to massage her balls, the child of light covered her mouth to muffle her sexual groans and moans.

'His lips are soft and his tongue is so rough. _He's so gooood... my body feels like putty in his hands.' _Kari thought as she struggled to keep her moans in check.

The child of miracles notice this and gave her a love bite making the child of light gasped and her eyes widened from the feel of his teeth nibbling against her skin leaving a mark on it she felt her dick gets even harder.

"What was that?" Kari moaned.

Davis stopped what he was doing and blow into her ear making her shiver before he whispered softly into her ear. "To show people that you are mine and mine only."

Kari blushed and let out a slutty chuckle. "You such a dirty boy."

The crimson-haired boy chuckled as well. "And you a dirty girl, Kari." as he continued to stroke her member as he sped up.

The child of light covered her mouth as she let out a loud moan. "Davis... not… so fast…" Kari pleaded as she felt her legs losing their strength.

"D...Davis... w...wait… I'm… going to…" Kari never got to finish as she

Let out a big scream as she let out a thick stream of semen all over Davis' hand and the ground.

The child of light leaned back into Davis's shoulder breathing heavily trying to recover from her intense orgasm.

Kari gave a satisfied smile. "that… huff...was...huff...good."

"I aim to please miss Kamiya." He replied like a gentleman which made her giggle as she leaned back she felt something poke her butt. To which Davis let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I can't control myself," He said.

Kari turned to face him with a lustful look on her face as she grabbed his manhood through his shorts making the child of miracles groan.

"That's ok," she said in a slutty tone. "How about I return the favor with my mouth?" The crimson-haired boy nodded in approval.

The child of light smiled back and bend down as she began to undo Davis's shorts and underwear. Kari then pulled them down and looked at his 9-inch cock in awe and subconscious like her lips and she felt a bit jealous of his size.

Davis smile. "Like what you see?"

"Oooh, Yeaaah" Kari cooed as she gently but firmly grasped Davis's manhood in her hand and began to stroke it making the child of miracles groan from both the touch and softness of her hand. Kari saw this and decided to take it a little further as she continued to give him a handjob she moved her head down to his ball and began to kiss and lick them causing the crimson-haired boy to throw his head back.

He looked down at and smiled as he patted and rubbed her head like she was a dog. "It's hard to believe, you're supposed to be innocent and pure but you're doing this like you done it before." he teased her but only made her giggle.

Kari moved away from his sack and smiled. "Hmm hmm hmm well sometimes I sneak into my dad's computer room when everybody's asleep to watch porn whether it be male on female, female on female, or shemale on female maybe you can use the digiport to come to my apartment so we can watch it together." she licked the tip of his member.

Davis smiled at her kinkiness. "I never would have thought you would have such a dirty side to yourself, Kari."

The child of light giggled. "There's a lot about me you don't know." She engulfed his member and slowly began to lewdly suck and bobbed her head Davis was in heaven and the girl of his dreams was sucking him off the child of light continued to suck till she felt his cock twitch.

"Kari!... I'm... going... to… cum" he warned her as he grabbed her head and thrust his hips forcing his shaft down her throat making her gag as he continued to face fuck her and will aloud shout he released his load down her throat.

'_It so thick and tasty.' _she dreamily thought as she closed her eyes and began to save his taste and collected as much as she could, trying not to spill a drop. Davis sighed in relief and removed his cock which made a pop sound as it left Kari's mouth.

Davis smiled as looked down the child of light who was swishing his cum in her mouth savoring the taste of his essence before she opened her mouth showing him before she swallowed it in one big gulp.

The child of light began to cough. "You ok Kari?" Davis asked in concern.

Kari looked up at him and smiled before she stood up and looked into his eyes she gave him a slutty smile and suddenly wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a deep passionate kiss that caught the DigiDestined of miracles by surprise after a moment before he kissed back with equal passion as their tongues battled for supremacy Davis felt himself getting even more turned on by his own flavor he wrapped his arms around her waist forcing their members to grind against each other making them blush deep red and parted from the kiss they looked down and saw their dicks touching which made them giggle.

"Looks like our dicks like each other." the child of light said as she thrust her hips make her member grind against the crimson-hair boys.

The child of miracles smiles. "Yes, they do," he said as he gave her a sudden kiss with the same passion as she gave him earlier. She wrapped her arms around his neck forced her crotch into his making their dicks and balls rub against each other.

Kari pulled away from the kiss and whispered into his ear in a horny tone. "You mind returning the favor."

Davis smiled and pulled away from her and as he got to his knees he eyed Kari's member his mouth began to water and he could also feel his dick harden once more from the scent of her urine and cum.

Kari giggled. "Are you just going to sit there and sniff my dick or you going to suck it?"

Davis looked up and smiled at her before he gently grabbed hold of Kari's member and gave the head a gentle lick that made the child of light threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure while Davis severed the taste of both urine and cum '_it's not so bad._' he thought as he proceeded to lick while Kari continued to huff and moan as she covered her mouth to keep the moans and groan in control. 'Has _he done this before? It's soooo good!' _she thought as she reached under her pink and white shirt and began to pinch and twist her nipples adding to her own pleasure. While Davis suddenly began to lick the underside before he started to kiss and lick her balls, the child of light couldn't take it anymore she firmly grabbed Davis head and forced her dick down his throat making him gag and choke on it before she started to thrust her while moving Davis's head in rhythm while the child of miracles continued to gag on his love interests dick that's when he felt her member twitch Kari looked down at him.

"D-Davis... I'm... so close!" she warned him as she bit her lower lip to her scream in check as she released a big load into Davis's mouth make the child of miracles eyes widen as her cum shot down his throat he closed his eyes to savor the taste of Kari's cum. The child of light removed her member from Davis's mouth while he closed his mouth tight to keep it from leaking out he gave one big gulp before started to cough. Kari felt bad about what she had just done.

"Sorry Davis," she said shyly.

The child of miracles shook his head before he stood up and gave her an affectionate hug. "It's ok, my sexy angel your semen tastes so good." Kari blushed and smiled from the compliment before she returned the embrace with the same affection.

"Well my sexy kitten, how about we make it official?" Davis whispered in her ear the child of light dawned a slutty smile as she stepped away from him and began to do a slutty dance slowly raising her arms in the air while seductively swaying her hips while her member and ball swung from it this made Davis hard once again Kari smiled at that as she continued to dance she slowly took her pink and white shirt revealing her B-cup breasts before tossing it to the side and removed her long pink gloves tossing them to she turned around bending over giving the child of miracles a great view of her as he knew she was teasing him a little as his mouth began to water Kari didn't have to turn to know that he was getting anxious to ravage her bit he would have to be a good boy and wait, Kari continued as she stepped out of her yellow shorts and panties and finally she discarded her pink shoes and socks leaving her completely naked before she placed her hand her right as she turned to face him as posed for him with a smile, Davis was at a loss for words he always dreamt about seeing Kari naked and she looked beautiful and moonlight made her skin shine it was like he was looking at goddess.

Kari gave him a dirty smile. "Well big boy, are going to just stare or are you going to undress too." she purred.

Davis smiled as he began to take his flame jacket off followed by his white t-shirt revealing his well-developed chest this made the child of light's member harden, at the slight of his hot body as she continued to watch him strip the child of miracles continued as he stepped out of his shorts and underwear tossing them to the side with Kari's clothes and finally he kicked off his shoes and his socks leaving him naked as well both DigiDestined were now naked as the day they were born.

Kari smiled as she walked up to a nearby tree as the child of light placed both hands on it leaning against it sticking her ass out Kari looked back at Davis and wiggled her ass before giving it a slap inviting him to fuck her asshole.

The child of miracles gladly accepted the invitation, as he walked up to her and grabbed a firm hold of her asscheeks and began to squeeze them making Kari gasp in surprise before she moaned in bliss, in an unexpected move Davis forced his thumb into her asshole making the Kari let out a quiet 'eep' her cock become harder as he pulled it out making the girl wonder why he stopped however she was caught off guard as Davis stuck his index and middle finger up her ass the child of light quick cover her mouth with both hands preventing herself from scream however she was having a hard time controlling her voice this was just his fingers she couldn't imagine what his dick would feel like.

"Don't worry my little angel of light this is just to loosen you up for the real thing," Davis whispered.

Kari took her hands her mouth. "I'll... get you... back... when it's my turn... you hear me..." she said between muffled moans.

The child of miracles smiled feeling Kari was loose enough he aligned himself with her asshole and slowly forced his tip into her the child of light clenched her teeth as her finger dug into the bark of the tree as Davis suddenly began to move.

"Wait! Not yet!." Kari begged.

Despite her pleas, Davis ignored her and began to frantically fuck her from behind making the child of light once again cover her mouth with both hands to keep her voice in check as her harden member and balls flopped around when suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground as Davis picked her up by the legs her back against his sweaty chest after 15 minutes the to lovers felt their orgasm approaching with one final thrust Davis released his seed in Kari's ass while Kari released her's all over the tree, Davis sat down as he lifted the child of light who was still recovering from both her fucking and climax to the side of as she lay down with her hand on her chest. As he got his bearings he suddenly found himself on his stomach and gasped as he felt a tongue brush against his asshole, he turned to see that it was Kari licking him.

"K-K-Kari?! What… are… you… doing?" He asked between moans.

Kari gave him a devious smile which scared him. "I said I would get you back! And you are going to regret fingering me without permission!" She said before sticking her middle and index into his threshold make the child of miracles arch his back as Kari continued it for 10 minutes before taking them out as she aligned herself with his asshole before she suddenly began to thrust into him hard and making the boy almost shout in pleasure the child of light forced him to his knees before grabbing his member stroked it while she fucked him for 10 minutes Kari felt herself getting ready to release her seed with one final thrust she came inside Davis making him shout in pleasure while he released his seed all over ground Davis fell to the side before he rolled on to his back while Kari fell on his chest the layed there for a few minutes.

Kari nuzzled into his chest. "Umm… sorry about earlier, I didn't know what came over me." she apologized

Davis smiled and kissed her forehead taking the child of light by surprised. "It's ok Kari you were just caught in the moment… but I have to say that was hot."

"Yes, it was." she purred

Davis smiled at her. "Kari will you be my girlfriend."

The child of light smiled and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

Davis smile inside his head he was screaming yes over and over again.

They both got up and saw that the sun was rising and knew that the other would be waking up soon.

Kari looked at Davis with concern. "Davis we can't go back to them like this, what if they figured out that we had sex."

Davis thought for a second. "So what? They can't do or say anything about it Let's hurry and put our clothes back on well just have to lie." Kari thought about it and he was right she kissed him on the lips one last time after that, they both got dressed and began to walk back to camp.

**Meanwhile**

The remaining DigiDestined and the Digimon began to wake as they awake the saw that Davis and Kari were both gone.

"Hey, where's Davis and Kari?" Yolie asked they looked around.

"Davis!" Veemon shout for his partner.

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted for her partner.

When they suddenly heard footsteps wondering if it was a Digimon they calmed down and saw that it was just Davis and Kari both Veemon and Gatomon ran up to their partners and hugged them knowing that they were alright.

"Where were you two?" TK asked.

Kari smiled. "Well I was still hungry but I didn't want to wake you all up luckily Davis was already awake so he took me back to the meat apple tree so I could eat." she lied sounding very convincing.

"Aww man, you guys should have woken me up if you were going back to that tree," Veemon whined believing what they just said.

Gatomon giggled which made Veemon look at her. "You ate like 10 apples last night I swear your stomach is like a bottomless pit." to which Veemon crossed his arms pouted in response.

"You guy shouldn't have gone into the woods alone it without us or your partners," Cody said.

"It doesn't matter Cody what matters is that they are back safe and sound," Armadillomon told them others nodded in agreement.

"Well come on guy let's go home I bet everyone is wondering where we are.' T.K said the others nodded in agreement as Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Patamon armored digivolved into Nefertimon Halsamon and Pegasusmon Cody and Armadillomon hopped onto Pegasusmon while Yolei was on Halsamon.

Kari hopped on Nefertimon she turned to Davis and reach out her hand and smiled. "You need a lift?"

"Why thank you," Davis replied as he and Veemon jumped onto the sphinx-like Digimon before all of them took to the towards the nearest portal while everyone was oblivious about Kari's story Nefertimon knew when her partner was lying as was going to have to talk about it when they got home.

* * *

Authors note: (and that's a wrap I hope you all enjoyed my new story and stay tuned for more, please leave a positive review and P.M if You have any questions till next time this bakugan5988 signing out.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

* * *

A/N: (Before the story begins, I wanted to say that some people have called me sick and a pedophile because I wrote this fanfiction; I wanted to say this. I'm not any of those things, I got this idea from another fanfiction I read, but I also got it from hentai mangas. I have seen fanfictions worse than mine and wanted to remind you all that this site was made to let us express our ideas and creativity. I'm sure you all have seen a bad lemon fanfiction or two on this site right? And a fanfiction writer told me this "(I'm no p***) - Then what do you call someone who writes child p***?

(you have no right to judge) - ... you remember how this site is a public space, right? Not that you'd be right even if it wasn't.

(there are other fanfiction writers that write things a lot more bad than me) - Whataboutism. Classy. Say it all you want, that doesn't excuse you."

Can you believe this? Right? All I'm trying to do is write my story and this person is acting like he hasn't seen a lemon fanfiction before so if that doesn't excuse me? Does that go for other lemon fanfiction writers too? Well, enough ranting, now let's get to the story.)

* * *

It has been a day since the team had returned from the interforest, and since Davis and Kari had sex, Kari had asked Davis to keep their newfound relationship a secret until she could explain it to her parents, and especially to Tai since he didn't know about her secret. The team explained to the older DigiDestined and their parents about what happened and were just glad they made it back safe and sound, at the moment, we find Kari sitting on the couch watching TV with Gatomon next to her, they were home alone for the day since Tai was out looking at college choices and won't be home for a while, and her parents were also out, visiting her grandmother from her mom's side for the day, and they wouldn't be back until dark. And the others including Davis had to do things for the day and had told her they meet her at school tomorrow so it was just a Kari and Gatomon today.

The Digimon of light continued to stare at her partner. The feline knew Kari well enough to tell when she was lying and decided now was the time they talked about it.

"Hey Kari, can I ask you something?" Gatomon asked.

"Sure, what is it?" the brunette replied turning to her partner.

Gatomon took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Tell me what really happened, back in the forest before you and Davis came back."

Kari looked at her with a nervous expression. "What do you mean? Davis took me back to the…"

But Gatomon interrupted. "Nice try Kari, you may have fooled the others but not me. Remember I'm your partner, and I have been with you long enough to tell when you're lying, so please tell me the truth."

Kari continued to stare at the feline Digimon before she sighed in defeat. Nothing got past Gatomon, she was one of the smartest Digimon around. People say curiosity killed the cat, but in Gatomon's case, it always got her answers.

"Ok, let's go to the bedroom first." Kari said and Gatomon nodded in agreement, as they made their way to the bedroom. The two entered the room Kari locked the door behind them just in case Tai came home early Gatomon sat on the bed while Kari stood in front of her. "Ok, you see back in the forest, I got up and had to use the bathroom so I snuck away, but I was unaware that Davis was following me I stopped in the clearing and used the bathroom but Davis had seen it." Kari explained.

"So Davis was being a pervert and spied on you!" Gatomon replied in a disgusted tone. "But what do you mean by 'it'?"

Kari blushed and was both nervous and scared. "Please promise me, you won't scream or be disgusted."

Gatomon smiled and made an x cross her chest.

Kari took a deep breath, unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, and pulled them and her pink panties down and Gatomon let out a shocked gasped at what she saw in between her partner's legs. Kari was embarrassed, flashing her partner who still had not responded.

Gatomon got over her shock decided to break the silence. "Kari… why do you have that?"

Kari began to cry and spoke. "I was born a boy, but my mom and dad were expecting a girl so they put me on hormone treatments while I was a baby, and they brought me up as a girl."

Gatomon looked at her weeping partner and she felt so bad for her. "So does anybody else know about it besides your parents and Davis? does Tai know?"

Kari stopped crying chuckled. "You know-how dense Tai is, and he has never seen me naked as a kid so no; now you can see why I couldn't choose between Davis and T.K because I was afraid they wouldn't accept me and stop being my friends, but Davis was able to accept me despite my secret so me and him had…" she stopped and began to blush as she remembered what she and Davis did in the forest.

Gatomon giggled and knew where this story was going. "So what you're basically saying is that you and Davis fucked each other in the forest."

Kari had just nodded however the scent of Kari member had hit Gatomon's nose and the feline Digimon could feel herself getting turned on and she was unable to control herself and got off the bed and moved towards her partner and she sniffed Kari's member causing the child of light's eyes to widen in shock at what her partner was doing and in an unexpected move Gatomon suddenly grabbed it and began to stroke it earning a few moans from the child of light.

"Gatomon… what are… are you... doing?" Kari said between moans and her partner continued to pump her.

"I'm just making you feel good." The feline Digimon replied and began to lick the head making Kari roll her head back in pleasure from Gatomon's sandpaper rough tongue as the Digimon of light began to lick the underside and she began to play with her balls.

"Ahhh." moaned Kari biting her lip from the sensation.

Gatomon smiled upon hearing Kari's moans and bit down on her member making the child of light let out a small but cute 'eep' and Kari dick grew and was now 8 inches and throbbing and Gatomon finally stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.

"Gatomon!" moaned Kari feeling the small tight and wet mouth over her dick while putting a hand on her partner's head. "It feels so good."

The Digimon child gagged on her partner member and said partner was forcing it down her throat and she could feel herself getting hornier as Kari continued to thrust hard. '_This feels so good and she tastes so good.'_ she thought as Kari continued to face fuck her.

"Gatomon! I'm going to cum!" Kari shouted

'_Go ahead Kari let it all out,' _Gatomon thought,

"Ahhh!" the child of light shouted releasing her essence into the feline's mouth and Gatomon's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Kari slowly pulled out of her and fell to her knees breathing heavy while her partner swallowed all her cum.

"Mmm, not bad, a little bit thick like cream, but I do like my cream that way."

"That… was good… Gatomon." Kari commented.

"Thank you, Kari." the feline Digimon replied.

Kari looked down and saw a puddle at Gatomon's feet and saw the feline's womanhood was leaking like a faucet and she gave her a slutty smile. "Hey, Gatomon why don't we take it further?" she asked her.

"Ok, but before that let me show you something." The Digimon of light replied as she stepped back from Kari. Gatomon closed her eyes and was developed in a bright flash of light which Kari had covered her eyes for.

A few moments the flash died down and from where Gatomon stood there was a girl the same age as Kari but she was completely naked. She had pale skin light blue eyes. Long snow-white hair that went to her upper back. And she had Gatomon big cat ears on her head and her tail along with the tail ring and d cup breasts that made Kari hard again.

The child of light looked in awe at what she was seeing.

"Surprised?" the girl sounded just like Gatomon.

"Yes! Are you really Gatomon?! And how did you do that?!" Kari exclaimed. She thought she knew everything about digivolution from Izzy, but this was completely new to her.

The girl gave Kari a cat smile. "Its ok Kari, you see we Digimon have the power to compress our data and it helps us change our size and shape so we can transform ourselves into humans if we wish."

"Wait all this time you could do this?" Kari asked.

"It takes a long time to master it and luckily I have, so what do you think?" Human Gatomon asked as she did a sexy pose.

Kari gave her a cat smile. "I think you look sexy as a human Gatomon," she replied as human Gatomon giggled and lied down on the bed spreading her legs giving her partner a nice view of her drool pussy and did a finger motion telling Kari to come.

"Come on Kari, this kitty wants a litter of kittens." she said with lust in her voice.

Kari smiled and moved to her and got between her legs and began to rub her member against the cat-girls slit making her purr with pleasure. "Don't worry kitty, I'll give you tons of kittens." Kari said and forcing her member into the cat-girl to make her scream and immediately began to thrust.

Kari continued to bang her humanoid partner hard wrapping her arms around her chest while human Gatomon wrapped her legs around Kari's waist to keep her from slipping out.

"Kari… this feels… good!" Human Gatomon said.

Kari ignored as she began to suck and bite her breast making the cat-girl yelp in surprise causing her to thrust her hips hard one her own then both could feel their orgasm approaching.

"Ahh! Gatomon I'm cumming!" Kari shouted.

"Me too!" the cat-girl replied.

And they both shouted in pleasure. Human Gatomon came all over Kari while Kari filled her to the brim with cum, they both were breathing heavy trying to catch their breaths, especially Human Gatomon while Kari pulled out of her and was now on her back.

"So...much….cum."

All the sudden Human Gatomon found herself on her stomach with her ass in the air and she gasped when she felt something rub against her asshole. She turned to see Kari rubbing her dick against it.

"Um… Kari, I'm still recovering from the orgasm, please not yet." the cat-girl pleaded to her partner in a scared tone.

But it fell on deaf ears and the child of light forced it in making the cat-girl scream as she plowed her hard and the slapping sound could be heard through the house human Gatomon grabbed the covers tightly and bit her lip while drooling then she felt Kari stop before she pulled her off the bed and held the cat-girl by her legs.

"Kari! Stop, this is embarrassing!" the cat-girl pleaded but Kari continued to fuck her.

Then Kari twist her around so she was facing her and forced her against the wall the cat-girl looked into her partner's eyes and saw the look of a predator staring down its prey then Kari forced her into a kiss as their tongues battled for supremacy for human Gatomon it was a losing battle.

"Kari! Slow down, I about to cum!" human Gatomon shouted wrapping her arms and legs around Kari.

"Me too! Take all my sperm Gatomon!" Kari shouted they both screamed as Kari poured all her cum inside her partner's ass losing all the strength in her legs Kari slow lowed her and human Gatomon to the floor both sweaty and exhausted from their fuck session.

"That... was so... Good." Human Gatomon said.

"I… agree." Kari replied.

"Hey, Kari do you think I can join you and Davis the next time you to have sex?" the cat-girl asked.

Kari giggled. "Sure I'd like to double team you and I'm sure Davis will too, but first let's get clean and clean up this mess before Tai or my Parents get home." Kari pulled out of her and helped her to her feet.

"Hey, Kari i know a way to let your parents and Tai know you're dating Davis and you might get a little revenge on them for making you go through that treatment."

This caught Kari's attention. "Really how so?"

"You see I can use my cat's eye hypnosis on them, you can make them do anything you want." the cat-girl said as she and Kari walked to the bathroom to get cleaned.

Kari put her hand to her chin and began to think. "Well… i never liked my dad, so I'm not going to fuck him Davis is the only man i will do that to but i think it would be fun to fuck my mom in front of him and my brother and break and force her to bear my child that will be fun." Kari adopted a slutty smile and began to drool at the thought of pounding her mother while she was pregnant.

"Let's talk about that later now let's get clean and go clean your room before Tai and your mom and dad get back." Human Gatomon said.

"But before that, if you are going to be using that form, we have to come up with a name for you and we have to do something about those ears and tail." Kari told her.

The cat-girl smiled. "Oh, the ears and tail are easy to fix." she said when sudden her cat ears and tails broke down into data and she looked, fully human. "And for my name, since i digivolve into an angel Digimon how about you call me Angel Mizuki."

Kari smiled. "That's purrfect my sexy kitty."

Human Gatomon who was now known as Angel Mizuki laughed at her partner pun followed her into the bathroom as the washed-up they began to come up with plans on how to pleasure them and Davis and to fuck Kari's mom.

* * *

A/N (i hope you all enjoyed this and this was a short chapter but i wanted to get this done as fast as I can and like my Ben 10 fanfiction this story is being put on temporary Hiatus so i can focus more on my Yugioh story and i will continue both stories after i do 2 or 3 chapters of Yugioh so until then this Bakugan5988 signing out.)


End file.
